Time's Up
by BloodAndDiamonds
Summary: The clock ticks on, one year after it all started. But when the hours turn to minutes, will Demyx catch Zexion, before it's too late? Zemyx


**A/N: Hey! Another one shot from me... Again. Anywho, try reading this whilst listening to Rihanna- Unfaithful. Well, the first part anyway. **

**

* * *

**

Demyx picked up the small black stud from the bathroom shelf, clipping it in his upper ear, his other hand taking the eyeliner stick from the top of the mirror where he hid it. Otherwise, _he _would know. He would know that the eyeliner wasn't his, as he never uses the particular make, and seeing as Demyx never wore eyeliner then it would be extremely obvious what Demyx was up too. But then again, wrong seemed to be always on Demyx's side, as he swore his boyfriend knew exactly what he was up to when he started it all a year ago.

Demyx was in love with a man named Zexion Illuze, helplessly and hopelessly in love. No, it was more than love when it came to Zexion, but Demyx had only one small problem. A problem in the form of a wild redhead that Zexion didn't know. A redhead that Demyx visited every few days, and it was most certainly more than friendly with the redhead. And Zexion _knew_. But he doesn't say anything. Demyx knew that what he was doing was _wrong_, but he couldn't leave Axel or Zexion. Axel pulled him in, but Demyx loved Zexion. But apparently, not enough to stop hurting him like he was.

Shaking his head, Demyx pulled the wax off the shelf, whistled a small tune whilst he styled his floppy hair into the mullet/Mohawk style. Feeling a burning gaze on the back of his neck, he turned to see Zexion stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame in thought. He was chewing his bottom lip, his eyes casting downwards as if he was thinking whether or not to say something. Eventually he decided, ripping his midnight blue eyes from the floor and up into Demyx's aqua ones, he spoke.

"You going to be out late, Demyx?" He asked, reluctance lacing his voice as he twiddled something in his hands. Demyx looked down at the sink momentarily, noticing that Axel's eyeliner had disappeared, and that the object Zexion was twirling was said eyeliner. His stomach flipped, but Zexion made no move to mention the eyeliner.

"No, not long. Just out with Riku and Sora tonight, should be back by ten..." Demyx answered, his voice a weak mutter as he realized that he didn't even need to tell him the lie. Zexion knew where Demyx was going, he knew it _very _well. Demyx may as well have hung up a large neon sign shouting 'I'm going to have sex with Axel!'

"Okay..." Zexion turned in the doorway, rolling his eyes and walking through the apartment to the kitchen. Demyx himself followed, taking his keys from the far wall, kissing Zexion quickly on the lips and making for the door. He paused momentarily, wondering if he should just stop seeing Axel, and spend the night with Zexion, like they used too. Twelve years of a relationship since the ages of fourteen and sixteen didn't count for nothing. The door was partly open, the clouds above rolling in, cursing him and hating him for hurting such a kind person as Zexion. But the pull that connected him to Axel was tugging him out the door, despite his best mental efforts to stop it. He turned, smiled at Zexion once more, and left the apartment, closing the door behind him, not missing the look of sadness and mortification on his face.

_Well done Demyx, may as well borrow Xigbar's guns and shoot him yourself, get it over with. _

Demyx shook his head, making for the stairs.

* * *

He stared up at the ceiling, noting the many patterns small little holes would make. A quiet redhead lay next to him, drawing small spirals on his shoulders with his fingers. Demyx felt horrible, wrong and dirty. Only _Zexion _was allowed to do that. As if reading his mind, Axel spoke, his face stretched in a wide grin.

"So, I was thinking Demy, how about you ditch the geek, and come stay with me?" The request sent shivers down his spine, and the thought immediately caused his heartstrings to snap in two. Finally, for the first time in over a year, Demyx could _see._ He could see how _wrong _the things he was doing were, how much it was killing Zexion to watch him walk out the door every day towards Axel's open arms, and how wrong it was that he was allowing it all to happen.

"No, no no no no!" Demyx inched away from Axel, his arms reaching for his hoodie at the end of the bed. Axel semi glared, semi smirked, and watched as Demyx struggled to pull all his clothes on at once.

"And why not?" Demyx paused at this, looking away and muttering Zexion's name under his breath. "Ah, I see. Trust me Demyx; it's too late for him. You think that if you forget about me and go back to your relationship with him, it could ever be the same? You've practically murdered him Demyx. Does his heart still beat for who you used to be, or for the monster that you've become?" Axel teased, goading Demyx into snapping. The blonde did, grabbing a vase and flinging it towards Axel.

"Shut up! Just shut up! I-I don't! I don't ever want to see your face again! I can't... I can't do this to him anymore! Don't you see? I'm losing him, and the pull you gave me didn't allow me to stop it! But now it's gone, and I can't- I can't do this anymore!" Demyx glared down at Axel, tears streaming down his face. Axel glared up at Demyx, hatred on his features as he shoved Demyx's phone and iPod into his hands.

"Fine then... You made your choice... But it's too late for the two of you Demyx, its better if you just stay here, with me."

"No! I won't! I don't love you! I love Zexion, but I'm too stupid to have realized it! I'll make it work with Zexion, just you watch!"

"Go for it Blondie! But when that idiot has kicked you out, or gotten sick of you, you'll want to be with me again, and I won't be here!" Axel motioned to the corner, where three large suitcases were parked. Demyx shook his head, making for the door. He stared over at the clock, looking at the time. 10:10.

"You not being around just makes it easier for me to repair what I've shattered."

* * *

Zexion looked over at the large clock on the mantel piece. The little red digits read 10:15. He shook his head, taking a letter out of his pocket and placing it on the kitchen counter, along with a key to the apartment and a little side note.

Zexion then started to move around the apartment, placing up posters and taking down photos, adding pieces to the shelves and removing old things. The sheets in his and Demyx's room were changed from the half purple, half blue colour that it was, to a full double sheet of pure blue, complete with matching pillows. He had decorated the walls with more of Demyx's posters and favourite things, leaving absolutely no trace of himself in the apartment. It was all Demyx, exactly how the blonde would style the place. A small, black suitcase stood by the door, containing all of his things, as well as a holdall that contained his possessions.

He then made his way over to the kitchen, taking all his credit cards, financial bills and deeds from a drawer, smiling sadly as he looked at the forms. The apartment bills: all changed to be paid in Demyx's name, as well as the ownership of the apartment and ownership of the car. The apartment was entirely Demyx's, down to every small detail. No trace of Zexion would be left. He had taken the liberty of spraying the entire apartment down in the last hour to get rid of his scent, and had even washed Demyx's own clothes to completely remove the scent. The deeds to a small, two bedroom house in Zexion's name lay in said mans pocket, having been there for two months already. Zexion was getting out, and he was doing it now. He smiled once more at the apartment, before grabbing his suitcase and holdall, and making for the door, the digital clock flashing loudly as the door closed to the storm, its face reading 10:27.

_Time's up._

* * *

Demyx crashed through the door to the apartment after setting in the code for the alarm, not finding it at all odd that the door was open. He immediately looked towards the couch, expecting to see a sleeping Zexion, having fallen asleep due to waiting up so late for Demyx. But he wasn't there. The clock on the mantel piece read 10:32

Demyx shrugged, thinking he had perhaps just fallen asleep in the right room, and instead walked to the kitchen counter, thinking that perhaps Zexion had left him a few notes due to the papers on the desk.

Demyx frowned when reading them, noticing that all the bills, house and car ownerships were in only his name, despite normally having both their names. Shrugging it off, Demyx then proceeded to open the letter, not noticing the key underneath it. His eyes scanned the first line of the letter, but he stopped reading when he noticed his Nocturne poster on the wall ahead.

Finally noticing the difference in the apartment, Demyx dropped the letter and stormed into each room, looking for Zexion desperately. Every room was different, exactly how Demyx would decorate it. Nothing to remind him of Zexion, no trace of the elder at all. His eyes then darted to the dropped letter, which was picked up and thoroughly read through, Demyx's heart thumping and wishing to see words like 'I decorated for you and went to the store'. But the letter said no such thing. What it _did _say shattered Demyx.

_Demyx,_

_By now I'm probably miles away, unless you actually managed to come home before midnight. As you've probably guessed, I've packed up and left. Don't worry, I've got my own place now, and I haven't left any trace of me in the apartment, not even my own scent. Just as you'd want it, I guess. _

_Don't think I didn't know about the relationship between you and that redhead, I always knew it from the first day you met him. But like I said, don't worry about me anymore, I won't be here to hold you back any longer._

_Don't try and get in contact with me, I can't take it anymore_

_Zexion_

Demyx felt his tears streaming down his face, felt his heart constricting as he ran towards the alarm box, checking the last time the alarm was put on. He almost screamed when he realized that it was put on at 10:27, collapsing to his knees and screaming out into the black midnight. The hole in his chest expanded, throbbing and aching, telling him that it was _his _own entire fault. He had _just _missed him by mere minutes, and now the slate grey haired boy was gone, off into the darkness and never to be seen by Demyx again.

_Too late Demyx, you waited too long, and now... You've got no one._


End file.
